An Angel and Her Hero
by CS Rinzler
Summary: My first piece of writing and its pretty short. If it picks up some followers I may continue it.


Fallen Angel and her Hero

It was a slow day for Angela as she was moving around the hospital checking on her patients. They were all fine with a couple only needing at most a few minutes. When she finally managed to take a break, Angela made her way to her office where her TV was playing the news. She grabbed some coffee to keep herself awake and listened to the reports as she filled out some paperwork. She soon heard something that made her freeze. The report was on more crimes and riots occurring, with more blame falling on Overwatch. Angela turned off the TV and looked down at her hands.

"All my work and discoveries, my friends… Jack, Gabriel, I wish I could've done something to help you." Angela found herself staring at an old, nearly destroyed photo. The only remaining faces she could see were the founders of Overwatch and her close friends: Winston, who she knew was probably in hiding; Tracer, someone Angela knew could handle being on their own; and the Shimada that lived only to suffer. She sighed and continued staring at the picture.

"Overwatch had too much power. Yet, I wish it was still around. I miss helping others. I miss all my former teammates." Angela then looked down at the two former leaders of Overwatch and broke down into a sob.

Angela soon stood up, wiping away tears and tucked the photo away in her pocket and saw the time was near six. Her break was longer than she had planned, and she rushed out quickly to help any patient coming in or ones that seemed to have gotten worse.

It was ten at night and Angela was in her car driving home. Finally, the weary doctor made it to her home and walked through the unlocked door. Remembering the old news reports from earlier, a sad expression made its way onto her face as she sat on her couch.

Angela then realized her door opened without the need of her key. She looked up at her door, a feeling of dread washing over her. She took out her phone and began to call the authorities before she was knocked to the ground. Her assailant stood over her and as she examined him, she noticed he wore a mask like the skull of an own and dressed in a hard black.

"Hello, doc. I think it's time I paid you back for what you did to me." The man's voice was terrifying, as though he was dead, no emotion was heard as he spoke. Angela then examined what little skin was exposed on his arms and noticed it was like that of a corpse. "I'll be sure to send you my consultation fee."

As those words were spoken, the voice of the man sounded familiar. Angela managed to sit up and gained the courage to speak before calling out a name. One she never thought she would utter again. "Gabriel? Is... Is that you?" The man took a step back and stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. He spoke again with a lighter voice.

"I don't know who that is. I am the Reaper, and you need to be wiped out. It's nothing personal, just you Overwatch members are gonna be a real pain for our plans." Before she could ask what he meant, she found herself being struck across her head, knocking her back down to the ground. Gabriel took aim, ready to take the shot but nothing happened. Angela looked up and noticed Gabriel was hesitant in firing.

Suddenly, another figure entered, striking at the Reaper. Angela didn't get a good luck at them, busy crawling to safety. Before she could get for, the Reaper managed to kick Angela to the wall, knocking her unconscious.

By the time Angela came around, it was 1 am. The house was quiet and Angela was left alone on the floor. Angela saw the carnage the two people left. There were multiple shotgun rounds in her walls, as well as gashes.

She got up and called authorities, who came over as quickly as possible. They investigated the house as well as question Angela on what she had seen. After the authorities left, saying they'd find the man, Angela found herself staring at the cuts in her wall. She had a hard time placing an owner to them, as she knew many Overwatch members skilled with blades.

She gave up trying to think of an answer and walked to her front door opening it and looking outside to check if there was anything strange. Before closing the door, she noticed a single feather at her door step and picked it up. She examined it closely but couldn't figure out what type of bird it belonged to before she turned to go inside to prepare for the next day. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a blur of movement make its way swiftly on top of houses before it vanished. She could just make out the blades the figure was carrying and immediately felt that they had been the one to save her. She looked back down at the feather in wonder.

"Who would go through the trouble of saving me?"


End file.
